Many electronic circuits include analog temperature sensors to detect the temperature of their environment. These temperature sensors often supply fixed currents to a pair of diodes or bipolar junction transistors operating with different current densities, and then compare the associated base-emitter voltages VBE to determine an environmental temperature. Although these conventional temperature sensors can determine the temperature of their environment, they typically include analog circuit elements, such as operational amplifiers, which occupy a relatively large area on a chip and consume a relatively large amount of power.